


It's Not Unusual

by sunalso



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Between Seasons/Series, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Moving In Together, Pegging, S3/S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU between S3 and S4.  Jemma and Fitz try something new, missionary with a twist.Beta'd by Gort





	It's Not Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This (pegging) is an often requested activity, and I hope this, uh, hits the spot ;-) I know many people will be uncomfortable leaving a comment or even kudos. I love you and I understand. Or if this is not your thing at all, I'll catch you next fic. You can always come and squee at me on tumblr! [ @sunalsolove ](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com)

“Can I use this drawer?”

Jemma looked up from the clothes she was putting away to where Fitz was standing in the tiny bathroom that adjoined their double bunk. Her heart felt like it was barely tethered it was so light. “I left it empty for you,” she called.

“Thanks.”

The last year had been terrible and wonderful, and some parts she still didn’t know how she felt about, but she had Fitz, and they were moving in together.

Her nightmares were always more tolerable when he slept beside her, and his were the same. Their love was both new and the same as it had been for a decade.

Getting to know him in the bedroom was something that constantly delighted her. He loved for her to be on top, to pin his arms, to tell him what to do to get her off.

“You okay?” Fitz asked, walking out of the bathroom.

“Oh, yes, sorry, just woolgathering.”

He gave her a quick hug and a peck before reaching around her to grab another box. He opened the flaps. “Looks like odds and ends of yours.”

“It can go in storage then.”

Fitz went to place it by the door, pausing when he set it down. He fished around in the box and pulled something out, turning towards her with a puzzled frown. “Jemma, what the hell is this?”

Her face burned. “I forgot that was in there.”

Fitz wrinkled his nose. “But what—”

“It’s a strap-on, Fitz.”

He glared at it. “Why to bloody hell do you have a strap-on?”

“Daisy gave it to me.” His eyes got very wide, and she sighed. “Not to use on her, but as a gag gift because I had balls and needed a dick to go with them or something like that.” There was a pang in Jemma’s chest. She missed Daisy something fierce and hoped her friend was doing okay. “And I tried it on once, just to see.”

He glared harder at the set, with its simple black harness and small purple dildo, which Fitz poked at. “Not much to this.” He sounded smug, and she laughed. “What?”

“It’s for anal penetration.”

His face fell. “Ah.” He stared some more. “But why?”

“I think the intent is for a woman to wear it to use on a man.” She wasn’t surprised his cheeks turned pink.

“And what do you think about that?” Fitz sounded almost bored, but his stance widened a little and that, coupled with the question, made Jemma perk up. He was interested. Her breasts ached as she imagined bending him over and having her way with him.

She went to sit on the edge of the bed. “I think there’s a lot of potential.”

Fitz came and sat beside her, the harness and dildo still in his hands. “What about the woman? Seems like she wouldn’t get much out of it?”

“The visual and knowing what you’re doing would be a big turn on. And there are harnesses that offer vibration or a piece for clitoral or vaginal stimulation, though this one doesn’t. Fingers—” Jemma stopped and took a breath because she was going to take things out of the hypothetical. “Fingers, yours or mine, or a tongue after and I’d be good.”

“It’s just a wee thing,” he said, more to himself than to her.

“Perfect for a beginner. And there’s always the option to stop.”

He looked up at her. “How weird—”

“There’s nothing weird about it. Couples do it all the time.”

Fitz set the strap-on aside. “Would you think I was weird?”

“No.” She put a hand on his cheek. “I’d love to do anything to please you, and I know you feel the same. And it’d be really, really hot.”

He smiled shyly at her. “I think…no, I know I’d like to try.”

“Let me try inserting a finger during oral sex first, then you can decide.”

Fitz put a hand over his eyes. “You can be very blunt. You know that?”

“This is not something to be unclear about.”

“Yes, but now I’m thinking about you blowing me.”

She glanced down at the front of his trousers, already knowing he’d be hard. “Let’s start now. I put lube in the drawer beside the bed, and an old pack of condoms.”

“Condoms?”

She held up a finger.

“Ah, right.”

****

_A Week Later_

The shower was running, and Fitz was singing something that sounded rather nice. She’d had no idea he sang in the shower until this last week, and it was one of the many things she’d been excited to learn about him since they’d moved in together.

Another had been that Fitz absolutely enjoyed her playing with his ass.

So far she’d only used her finger, which wouldn’t have been nearly as intense as the dildo she’d attached to the harness she was wearing.

It made her feel a little self-conscious to have something poking out from her crotch, and she laughed at herself as she slipped her robe on. The lube was on the nightstand, waiting along with a pack of wet wipes. She sat on the bed and scooted back against the headboard, attempting to look casual.

Fitz came out with a towel around his waist, his brows going up as his eyes landed on her. She smiled at him and crooked a finger. His gaze darted around the room, focusing briefly on the lube, then returned to her. With a grin, he dropped the towel and climbed onto the bed.

Jemma shivered with anticipation. Fitz put his hands on the bed on either side of her and leaned forward to kiss her. His tongue tasted of toothpaste, and the mint made her mouth tingle. One of his hands moved to her leg, pushing the robe aside and making little circles on her knee.

She swayed towards him, deepening the kiss. His fingers trailed higher, sending sparks shooting to her core. She gave a breathy moan and Fitz shifting closer, his hand moving from her thigh to—

“Jemma!” He sat back and pulled open her robe, staring at the strap-on. “Warn a bloke.”

Jemma laughed. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, it certainly was. I didn’t expect my girlfriend to suddenly have a boner.”

Still grinning, she reached out to stroke his cock, it wasn’t completely erect yet, but it was getting there. “I was hoping it’d give my boyfriend a boner.”

Fitz groaned, then used the lapel of her robe to pull her back in for a kiss. His hand cupped her breast, kneading as she continued to play with his cock. It rapidly filled and lengthened in her grip, and he thrust against her palm with a low moan.

Drawing out his lower lip, Jemma slowly broke the kiss. “You ready?”

“I’m excited and completely terrified.”

“I’ll be gentle.”

Fitz cupped her cheek. “I know, and I trust you.”

“Then get on your hands and knees.”

She grabbed the lube as Fitz shifted himself into position. Just as she started to move behind him, admiring his arse, he sighed and straightened up. “This isn’t going to work.”

Immediately, Jemma stopped what she was doing. It was a little disappointing, but she could understand. “What would you like to do instead?”

Fitz hesitated a second before turning towards her, shuffling around on his knees. “I can’t see your face, and it feels too intimate to be staring at a wall, at least this first time.” His ears were a bit pink. “D-d-do you think, um…on my back?”

Jemma’s heart went all gooey. “Of course. It should work better that way, but I didn’t suggest it because I thought you might be uncomfortable with the idea.”

“I want to see you.”

“Okay. Grab a pillow and put it under your bum when you lie down.”

Looking sheepish, Fitz nabbed one of their pillows, lay on his back, and lifted his hips to shove it under. “Like this?”

“Yes, except you’re going to have to spread your legs.”

“Oh, yeah…m’not used to that part.” He wiggled his legs apart, and Jemma moved between them as she dumped lube into her palm. “How’s this going to work better?”

She put the bottle within reach on the bed, rubbed her hands together, and fisted his cock, stroking it. “Because of this.”

“I…uh, I can…see the benefit.”

She wrapped her other hand around the slim dildo on the front of the harness and worked on lubing it up. Fitz’s eyes darted between what she was doing to the fake cock and his real one. When the toy was slippery, she let go to squeeze more lube onto her fingers and pressed her hand between the cheeks of his ass.

Fitz moaned, and his hips hitched.

Finding his anus, she slid her fingers around and shallowly in. His cock jerked in her hand, and his chest heaved.

“I’m going to start now, alright?”

“Slow?”

“Yes, but you need bend your knees, maybe even lift your legs some.” She had to let go of his prick to help him adjust, encouraging him to spread his legs more and raise his feet off the mattress, despite the dubious look on his face.

“It’s sort of good ole’ missionary, isn’t it?” he asked as she directed the slick head of the dildo towards his anus.

“Rather.” She moved her knees further apart to brace herself, then pushed the tip of the dildo in.

Fitz jerked and moaned, and she worked it in just a little further to make sure she wouldn’t be pushed back out by muscle reflex. She stroked his cock and made soothing sounds until he relaxed.

“More?” She asked. It was strange not to have the feedback that using her finger provided. She had to trust him to communicate. And the thrusting motion with her hips was odd even though she’d practiced it when she’d been by herself a few times.

 “Yes,” he said, and she pushed in further, watching the purple dildo as it disappeared. It was very arousing, not only the sight, but Fitz being this open and vulnerable with her. When the dildo was in as far as possible, she looked up at him.

Fitz’s mouth was open, and he looked surprised, awed, and very aroused. She continued rubbing his prick, enjoying herself immensely. “I love you,” she said, the words accompanied by a warm rush of feeling for him.

“I love you, too,” he gasped. “Christ, I’ll never get tired of hearing, or saying, that.” He bit his lip.

Jemma waited as Fitz adjusted to the feeling. When his legs relaxed, she asked, “Should I move?” Fitz nodded, and she pulled her hips back and thrust gently forward, then did it again. The motion was somewhat like what she was used to during sex, but not, and it made her self-conscious. Gradually, she found a rhythm, not too rough, that she matched with her hand.

“That’s amazing, Jems.” He groaned. “This is…very intense.”

“Good intense?”

“Yeah, feels amazing. It’s a lot, but you look so beautiful, fucking me.” He closed his eyes, and his head fell back on the bed. Jemma had the feeling it was more than just physically a lot for him because she felt the same. 

She kept up the gentle rhythm with her hips and the movement of her hand, enjoying how Fitz twitched and moaned. The harness was not that comfortable, and there was sweating happening in places she didn’t appreciate, but there was some stimulation from her pussy rubbing against the material. It was enough to be enjoyable, but she’d never come like this. However, the pleasure she was giving more than made up for it.

“I think a bit more lube,” Fitz said, and he took over tugging on his prick while she squirted the lube on the dildo while she was pulled back. It dripped down his ass and Jemma was glad this wasn’t their best bedspread.

When she moved again, Fitz gave a relieved sigh. Jemma used her lubed fingers to play with his balls for a while as he wanked, but wanted to get her hands back on his cock before too long.

She replaced his hand with her own, and he dropped his arms down to his sides. As her hand glided over him, she gave a little twist at the top, making him moan.

As she humped him his eyes would open, fix on her face, then on her boobs, drop lower to where she was stroking him, flutter closed, and then the cycle would repeat. It was adorable.

“Am I doing okay?” she asked quietly.

“Just wonderful. Don’t stop.” He drew his legs up a little higher, and she smiled.

Jemma knew Fitz was close when his belly tensed and sac drew tighter, so she moved faster and harder with the strap-on.

Fitz squeaked, and his eyes flew open. “Ah, more like before, please!”

She slowed back down. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, think that was a bit advanced for me.”

“I was going off what I like.”

He smiled, even as his fingers curled tight into the sheets. “You’re doing beautifully. This is bloody brilliant…fuck, I think I’m going to come.”

Jemma stroked his prick faster, and Fitz shuddered. His hip jerked, and he came with a gasp. She milked him as cum spattered over his chest and belly. She continued to move her hips as he shuddered through the orgasm, not stopping until he flopped back against the mattress with a loud sigh.

Jemma ran the tip of a finger through a line of come on his belly, drawing a happy face before licking her finger off. Fitz hummed happily. After another minute of lightly stroking him, her legs threatened to cramp.

“I’m going to pull it out now,” she said. Fitz nodded, but still winced when she did so. She moved from between his legs and Fitz stretched them out, wiggling his toes. It was cute. He was cute.

She grabbed the wipes from the nightstand and cleaned off the dildo, unhooking it before crawling back over to clean up Fitz. He made a face while she wiped first his stomach, then rear. “I think I’m glad we don’t have to work tomorrow.”

“Did I make it so you’ll walk funny?”

“Sit down funny, anyway.” Fitz sat up as she set the wipes aside. “Shite!”

“Just lube,” she reassured.

“Oh, hell, I didn’t mean…you didn’t get off!”

“I didn’t expect to. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not, it’s terrible.” He looked distraught.

She straddled his lap. “Fitz, calm down. I enjoyed this a lot more than I believed I would. And I was pretty hot and bothered while I was doing it, but I’ve calmed down now and would rather curl up with you than try to get off. I don’t feel like I missed out on anything.” She cupped his cheek.

He still looked significantly upset. “Jemma, I came ridiculously hard. I thought I would turn inside out. And you…you didn’t.”  

“Stop worrying.” She kissed him, a soft press of lips. “You trusted me enough to peg you, trust me that I’m fine with how it worked out.”

Fitz hugged her. “I can’t do it again knowing you’re not going to get off.”

“That’s nonsense, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll order a harness that has something for me to rub against too, oh, or even better, maybe one of those little butterfly vibes? With a remote? You could control it, and It might feel good for you too.” She could see all kinds of possibilities. “Will once a month work for you? It’s probably best to plan it out.” She tugged at the harness to undo it.

Fitz laughed. “Yeah, sounds good. Don’t think I could handle it more than that. And once you have a project—” He broke off and shook his head as he helped her out of the harness.

Jemma stood and took the rubbish to the bin and carefully washed the dildo before putting it away. Fitz had gotten under the covers, and he held them up for her to get under. She clicked off the light and snuggled against him with her head on his shoulder.

“I can hardly believe we’re just at the start of our sexual relationship,” she said. “There’s so much to explore.”

Fitz nuzzled her forehead. “As long as I’m with you.”

“Thank you, for everything, for our entire lives together so far, and for the future.”

His breath tickled the hair on her forehead. “Together, we can do anything.”

Jemma closed her eyes. “Yes, together.”

 


End file.
